iSpend A Day With Sam
by CrazyandAwesome
Summary: Freddie and sam just blow some time on a normal Saturday at the park. Read and Review please.  I added  another chapter make me happy and keep reading and leave a review.
1. iSpendTime

**The story is kind of based off of The Cars song "Just What I needed" and if you like the story then checkout the song. (Please leave a review!)**

FPOV

"Finally!" I shouted to myself. I've spent the last four hours trying to figure out this update for the iCarly, and I am now only fifteen seconds from completion. –BEEP- FLASH-"What the hell!" Conveniently as my four hours' work came to its conclusion the power went out.

I sat there contemplating for a second when I heard "Frederly, How's the computer junk going?" followed by several loud thumps. I turned my face and body by attachment and looked at the smirking blond threw the clear studio door. Still on the other side of the door Sam slowly brought up her hand and waved it in the freaky queen of England style. Still smirking she walked in and asked, "How far did you get before the power crapped?"

I looked at her and then slapped my head in realization/frustration. "Only you could ruin four hours of my work just to wallow in your own twisted humor. "

Sam's smirk got bigger, smaller, and then settled on the original pace and said, "There are so many things wrong with what you said. First of all what kind of stupid nub says wallow. I mean that's almost as bad as saying bowels. Secondly, I could bring in any shmuck from the street and they would understand the beauty in my actions. Thirdly, well… There was only two reasons but.." She then raised her fist and punched me right in the gut.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed. I mean considering the whole gender and height difference it didn't hurt that much but It's like fluoride. It leaves that aftertaste that just plain pisses you off but I went along with it by retorting, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well I contemplated and I was like who likes a loser that can only think of two reasons soo here we are." Sam answered her voice dripping with humor. "So where are you taking me today?"

"Taking you today? What do I look like?" I asked and I saw her eyes light up and her mouth started to move when I said, "Don't answer please." She humored me and just laughed at me. We locked eyes and now were committed to a staring competition. After three minutes of staring she slowly lifted her hand and flicked me right above my eye. "Fine…" I had given in. (Heavy Sigh) "Let's go to the park, Puckett."

I started to walk towards the door when I heard Sam clear her throat so I turned around looked at her waiting for whatever comes next. She held out her arms and said, "Piggy back ride?"

I looked at her and I don't know what happened but well…"sure," I said.

Her eyes popped open and her mouth literally dropped, "Really," she said.

"Only to the front door though." I added as an afterthought.

"Cool," She held out her arms and jumped on my back. She hit me in the back of the head and said, "Giddy up Charlie!"

"Why name me Charlie" I asked hoping for something funny.

"Get it a Charlie Horse." She started laughing like a crack head at a Robin Williams comedy tour. She rested her chin on my head and it felt sort of nice.

We took the elevator down and when we had made our way to the front door. I got down on one knee and said, "We have arrived Princess Puckett watch your step as you het off and don't snicker at me saying get off." It was too late because she was already snickering. She got off me and we made our way to the park. I know you're probably wondering where Carly is but on every third Saturday, which it is today, she goes with Spencer to see her Granddad.

We were walking down the street when I felt a rock hit me in the side of the head. "Saaaammmmmm," I whined. "Look Freddork!" she said her voice brimming with the excitement of a three year old. "A cotton candy stand!" She practically screamed. "You better buy me some if you know whats good for you," she said in her best Mr. t. voice which to be honest does scare me just a tad.

"Fine," I sighed. "come one." We made our way to the park just chatting about how Asian people text because frankly I think its impossible but Sam didn't really care. We continued talking and eating our cotton candy until she finished hers and then poked me in the eye and took mine. I decided not to argue caused when she challenged me with an eyebrow raise and decided I'll just choose my battles.

As soon as Sam saw the swings she ran right to them and started jumping around them until she picked one and started swinging like a maniac on a mission. I just sort of admired her for a second because she looked sort of majestic and a twisted, demented sort of way. "What are you staring at Fredward?" she yelled through the air. I shook off my thoughts and ran to the swing next to her. We both just enjoyed the swings and each other's company.

Sam jumped off the swing and just stood there with her hands on her hips staring at me. "You comin'?" she inquired looking slightly annoyed. I jumped off and started running to nowhere and Sam followed me. I ran close to the pond without realizing it and Sam pushed me right in the freakin' water. I mean it's the middle of summer and a sunny day but my mom will throw a grade A fit when she sees me.

"You're dead Sam." I said trying to sound serious. I went to grab her leg but I missed and ended up swinging my arm into my face. Sam started laughing like a maniac until she laughed so hard and fell down until she rolled into the water. The two started splashing around until some cop came over and gave them a look. Sam got out of the water and gave the cop a look until he…well… fled the scene.

Sam helped me out and together we just sat out in the sun. "So I had a good time." She began awkwardly.

"Yeah it was nice." Freddie responded. "We should do it again some time."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sam said with a soft smile.

"Well yeah I guess I am." Freddie said with growing confidence.

"Okay then." Sam finished.

"Even though you waste most of time doing nonsense stuff."

"You would fall apart without my nonsense." Sam stated.

"Maybe you're right" Freddie said and softly smiled. The two leaned in and shared that priceless immortalized waterside kiss. Until a soccer ball hit Freddie in the head. The kiss broke apart and Sam went and kicked the kids ass. Literally. She came back and gave a look that's says "I don't think a soccer ball will hit you again so just shut up." And the two continued there fantasized kiss.

Fin


	2. iAskHer

**I decided to add another chapter to the story. Should I keep going? Leave a review to tell me or simply make my day with a review.**

(Third person)

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

Sam slowly raised her head from her pillow and gave her alarm clock a look that could probably stop the heart of a weaker creature but this contraption was strong willed.__

_**BEEP BEEP BE**_—_**CRASH**_

After a whirlwind of blond curls and skinny arms a bowling ball successfully hit its mark. 'Where did I get a bowling bowl' she wondered to herself. Sam got up and started trudging along through her morning routine. She showered, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair which easily took a half an hour if she did it properly but for her it takes three minutes.

She made her way to her bedroom and started getting dressed while sighing pretty much every second. She wasn't sighing because she was depressed or anything she was just not a morning person.

Sam yelled at her mom to make sure she uses protection with that plumber and she made her way down to Ridgeway which was only about a fifteen minute walk. She walked in and right on cue the sixth graders stepped out of her way just like they've been trained to.

She made her way to her locker and was greeted by her perky brunette best friend. "Good morning Sam!" Carly said her voice ringing out in its unusually chipper way.

"What's so good about?" Sam asked her voice border lining on sounding like a zombie.

"There's Freddie, your boyfriend." Carly replied after seeing him make his way in their direction.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sam said rather harshly.

"What are you talking about? You two are so totally dat- Hey Freddie." Carly greeted when he got within earshot.

"Hey Carls" He replied in an all too normal tone. He looked over at Sam and seemed to contemplate what to say when he got hit in the arm.

"Anyone there Fredichini?" Sam asked clearly annoyed at his staring. "You got something to say or should I get a handkerchief to wipe the drool?"

"Mornin' Sam." Freddie finally said. "Want to walk to class together?" By this point Carly was just standing on the sidelines watching the interaction and getting ready to jump in should her assistance be required.

"We always walk to class together." Freddie and Sam sort of hit a nonverbal agreement and began to walk to class leaving Carly to wonder just happened. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed in the direction of her homeroom.

(Lunch time)

Carly was sitting at the lunch table enjoying some flapdoodles and scanning the room Sam and Freddie. She smiled on them but then her eyes ventured lower and her expression went from a smile to that of shock. Sam and Freddie were holding hands. Carly wasn't the only one with that face. Pretty much everyone who saw them wore a similar expression of shock or awe. Carly knew they were together but wasn't sure how it would turn out exactly.

The couple sat down next to each other and greeted Carly in their usual fashion. She looked at them still a little dumbstruck. "Damn." Sam said to them both, "What's up with all the quiet staring with you freaks today?"

Carly finally broke out of her trance and said, "You two were like holding hands and stuff."

"Stuff? What does stuff mean?" Freddie inquired.

"You get the idea." She answered in an annoyed, hushed sort of scream. Sam looked like she had a response ready but then a Gibby comes over and sits next to Carly.

Sam seemed to have a change of heart and said to Gibby, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt? I mean its April. Aren't you cold?"

Gibby looked at her like she grew a third freaking head and said, "Noooooo Should I be cold?"

Sam just shrugged off his answer and asked, "So you're like sixteen right?" He nodded his said so she continued, "why don't you have any chest hair? I mean you're as bald in that area as my baby cousin." Gibby looked at her for a second, scratched his chest and then all of a sudden he threw his food tray on the ground and started crying as he ran to a trash can where he preceded to hit on a lunch lady. Sam looked at him and shook her head whispering "He's a strange boy" to herself.

Carly looked at Gibby for a second and then whipped her head at Sam and Freddie and said, "So are you two an item, a couple or what? Come on don't leave me in the dark."

The two looked at each other and were sending each other those damn nonverbal messages again. Freddie turned to look at Carly and said, "Carly I'd like to introduce you to Samantha Joy Puckett."

Sam heard this and immediately started snickering. "what?" Freddie asked obviously feeling indignant.

"Who ever said I was your girlfriend?" Sam asked her eyebrows raised and her eyes piercing through Freddie.

"Well I assumed the kiss and the date and the uuuhhhh…" Freddie wandered off starting to like he was going to piss himself.

"Like I would ever date a nub like you. In. Your. Dreams." Sam said her smirk getting wider.

Freddie felt the heat running up his cheeks in anger. He started stammering like a maniac and muttering incomprehensible words. Sam continued now trying to feign a bored expression by saying "If you want to be my girlfriend so bad, and how could you not, then ask me Fredlumps."

Freddie sat there for a second trying to think of something witty when what she just said finally sank in. "Did you say I could ask you to be my girlfriend? Shouldn't you of said boyfriend?"

"Seriously Freddork in order to be called a boyfriend you need to have balls and you lack those essential implements." Sam said trying to keep a straight face.

"Why?" Freddie said out loud to no one in particular. He opened his mouth about to start something when finally he stopped and just started deep breathing. He stopped his relaxation technique and said in a voice that resembles that of a little old lady asking for tea, "Sam would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Sam raised her eyebrows at him and responded with, "Well I probably wouldn't like to but I guess." She brought out the "I guess" with a dramatic sigh for effect. Freddie looked like he was going to shit himself with happiness but instead he just gave Sam a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Where'd Carly go?" Freddie asked looking around. Sam pointed and Freddie followed her finger until he saw Carly hunched over talking to Wendy while repeatedly looking over here and then squealing/giggling.

Freddie turned to look at Sam and said, "I don't know what you were talking about before because I have huge balls."

Sam started laughing out loud and little traces of milk she started to drink sprang out of her nose. After around five minutes of full on giggling she patted Freddie's cheek and said "Whatever stops the tears baby whatever stops the tears."

Fin


End file.
